Variables
by cr0ssfire
Summary: Lena Clark is the newest recruit of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. She's still trying to gain her footing in her new assignment, but the one thing she can't seem to do is deny the attraction she is starting to feel for one of her co-workers. But with a job like this, will she even have time for a relationship?


EXTREME AGRESSOR.

Lena Clark laughed silently to herself, raising the glass to her lips. She took a quick sip of the alcoholic drink before placing it back down and focusing her blue eyes once again on the sight before: SSA Derek Morgan and three trainees. In that moment, nothing was funnier than watching Morgan using knowledge of crimes to impress the females.

What ever happened to good old fashioned cheesy pick up lines?

"What, you think all we do is serial killers? We cover the whole spectrum of psychos." She could hear Morgan saying.

Although in the two months that she had been working there, Lena had come to love her job, she wasn't entirely sure that that would be the phrasing that she would use to brag about her job. Her brag would probably include the private jet that the BAU owned or the good pay. It would definitely not involve how many different types of 'psychos' that they deal with. But it didn't matter for Morgan, the ladies were lapping it up.

A vibrating in her pocket brought her attention away from the group. Unlocking it, she quickly hopped off of her stool as she saw who the call was from. Walking over to Morgan, she tapped him on the shoulder and held out her phone for him to see.

"We've got to go," She said.

They had a case.

/

After Aaron Hotchner had filled the two agents in on their case, the three of them immediately went to find Gideon.

"I'll take a look at the case file and fill you in on my thoughts asap," they heard him saying to the other member of their team - Dr Spencer Reid.

"You're going to be with us in Seattle asap," Hotch interrupted and Gideon looked up at him in shock.

Morgan handed him a picture, "23 year old Heather Woodland."

"Before she left for lunch she downloaded an email with a time delay virus attached," Lena explained. "The killer's virus wiped the hard drive and left this on the screen."

Gideon took the photograph of the message, sharing a look with Hotch, before instantly walking over to a wall and comparing it to another.

"He never keeps them for more than seven days, which means that we have fewer than 36 hours to find her."

/

Getting off the plane, Lena was nervous. They had established that the killer was learner and establishing his technique and they had less than two days to find the victim. Lena was still fairly new to the team and she still wasn't used to the pressure. She still felt like she had to prove herself and that she wasn't good enough and Gideon being back only made that feeling worse.

Having Gideon there was like having Van Gogh inspect her artwork - and Lena cannot draw.

It also didn't help being the only girl on the team. Sure, there was always Garcia with her award winning pep talks and cheery personality second to none, but she usually stayed back at Quantico meaning Lena was left on her own with the guys.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was Reid, sitting next to her in the car on the way to the police station. "You're usually looking out of the window."

Lena turned to face him; surprised, "Maybe the scenery is terrible."

"You still always look out of the window."

"Maybe I'm nervous then," She stated.

"Why would you be nervous? You've been on cases before." Reid said, frowning, but then realisation seemed to dawn on him as he looked briefly at the other end of the car. "Is this to do with Gideon being back?"

"He's a really good profiler," Lena muttered.

"So are you. You're on this team for a reason."

Lena let out a small smile, "Thanks Spencer."

A few minutes later they had arrived and quickly entered the station. Lena was walking alongside Reid when Morgan came in between them,

"He never stands with his back to a window," Morgan was nodding his head at Gideon ahead of us. Had he heard the conversation in the car? No, he couldn't have; Lena and Reid were talking quietly.

"When I was between him and a doorway he asked me to move," Lena added to Morgan's statement.

"That's hypervigilance. It's not uncommon in post traumatic stress disorder," Reid was able to answer immediately.

"Just how much disorder are we talking about?" Morgan asked, just as Hotch appeared behind them.

"Morgan," He interrupted, "It's been six months. Everything's okay."

/

"This is Special Agent Gideon," Hotch introduced to the officers in the room. "Special Agent Morgan: our expert on obsessional crimes. Special Agent Clark, Special Agent Reid-."

"Doctor Reid," Gideon called from the other side of the room.

"Doctor Reid, our expert on well, everything, and after two years busting my butt in this office I hope you remember me," Hotch finished up whilst the rest of the team had already started looking over the information displayed on boards.

"He's willing to travel with the body," Gideon stated.

"Then he drives a vehicle capable of concealing one," Lena added, almost hesitantly. Reid gave her an encouraging smile which she gratefully accepted, returning a smile of her own.

"1 in 7.4 drivers in Seattle drives an SUV."

"Explorer with tinted windows," Morgan suggested.

"Explorers rate higher with women," Reid agreed.

"But how do we know it's his car? Ted Bundy drove a VW Bug."

"What about a jeep Cherokee." That was Hotch.

"Jeep's are more masculine," Reid stated.

"We all know how an unsub feels about asserting his masculinity," Gideon spun around, but Hotch walked up to one of the lead officers,

"When did the bureau become a part of the case?"

"After the forth body. He dumped that of out of state."

"On purpose," Hotch concluded.

"If so, knowledge of law enforcement does suggest a criminal record. "

"Or that he watches television."

"So do you want to take a look at our suspect list?" A different officer asked.

"No. We won't look at a suspect list until after we have come up with the profile. It keeps our perspective unbiased."

"When do we sit down with your task force?" Gideon asked.

"4 o'clock."

Most of the team looked up in shock, "An accurate profile by 4 o'clock today?"

Meanwhile, Gideon started to walk away. "That's not a problem," He muttered.

/

 **Hi.**

 **This is my first story on here so sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I'm hoping that when I get into the swing of it chapters will be ab it longer. Also, sorry about the lack of interaction between Lena and Spencer, that will also increase hopefully, but I didn't see a lot of opening in this bit for it.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can, but in the mean time I'd love to here what you think so please leave me a comment!**

 **x**


End file.
